1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid agitators and more particularly pertains to an container stirring device for mixing a liquid within a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid agitators is known in the prior art. More specifically, liquid agitators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art liquid agitators include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,656,974; 4,339,992; 4,820,054; 4,856,910; 5,022,315; 5,193,441; and 5,259,300.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a container stirring device for mixing a liquid within a container which includes a support base portably positionable adjacent a container, and an articulating means extends from the support base for supporting and oscillating a stirring implement projecting into the container so as to stir the contents thereof.
In these respects, the container stirring device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mixing a liquid within a container.